A virtual machine can draw framebuffers at a certain rate (aka refresh rate). One way to send graphics of a remote desktop is by using video streaming. With this method, the framebuffers are encoded and sent as a video stream at a certain frame rate to a remote desktop client. However, when the refresh rate is different from the frame rate, CPU operations or GPU operations may be wasted.